


Only Love

by vancityreynolds



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Musicians, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, music teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: Charlotte Boyce has always aspired to be a musician. When she turns 18, her parents buy her music lessons so she can finally learn guitar. Charlotte tries so hard not to fall for her music tutor but it's impossible. She knows it's wrong to have a crush on him but what she doesn't know is he likes her just as much as she does.





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So this is my first Brendon Urie fic and I'm SUPER excited to write this.
> 
> It's an idea I've had for a while but never really knew how to write it—and now I do so here it is!
> 
> This story is also on my Wattpad but I'm posting it here so I have a backup and it's easier to link to my twitter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic!  
> Sam x

     Charlotte Boyce was always found doing one of two things—one being listening to music and the other writing music. She only had one passion in life and that was music, it had always been her comforter. Since she was a little girl, Charlotte, or Lottie to her close friends and family, had always aspired to be a musician. She knew she wanted to either be on stage singing and playing guitar, or be the one writing all the songs for famous singers and bands.

     Unfortunately, she could never afford to buy her own guitar, which is why she would always stick to listening or writing music. Charlotte was always dreaming of the day she finally got to own her own guitar. She knows she's pursuing music in college when she graduates high school, which is why she's been saving up every week to buy herself a guitar. She can't really learn without it so it's pretty much a necessity for her learning.

     But today is different. Today is Charlotte's 18th birthday. It's now 7am and Charlotte has been awake for an hour, excited about the prospect of her parents getting her a guitar. She's been dropping hints left, right and centre about it, so why wouldn't they get her one? They know it's her passion and they want to see her succeed and be happy. But Charlotte knows that if they haven't got her one, she's setting herself up for disappointment so she has to keep an open mind.

     She ends up falling back asleep until her parents come and wake her up at 9am. She grins at them as she awakes again, rolling her eyes as they walk in singing Happy Birthday to her. She knows she's an adult and her parents still some times treat her like she's just a kid but she loves it—and only because they love it. She wants to make them happy.

     "Hey princess, happy birthday. We got you something really special today, it's on the dining table if you want to see it." Her dad spoke, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Charlotte just about knocked her dad over as she got up and sped out the room, hoping and praying that what they got her was a guitar.

     "Don't open it without us there!" Her mom yelled as the pair rushed to catch up with their daughter. Charlotte just stood at the doorway to the dining room, looking at the oddly shaped present sitting on the table. Her mom and dad soon walked in, standing beside her. Her dad smiled, nodding over at the present, urging her to open it.

     "Now, we know it's not what you wanted, despite the shape of the present, but, you will get one soon." Her mom spoke just as Charlotte opened the present properly. She frowned slightly, expecting there to be a guitar inside. Instead she found a small note, tied up with string.

     "Read it, go on." Her mom spoke again, smiling and hugging into her husband's side. Charlotte's dad smiled, his arm around his wife's shoulder. Charlotte then proceeded to read the note, to herself first before reading it out loud.

     "Dear Mary, thank you for booking with us. We hope you daughter enjoys the lessons and that she succeeds and passes with flying colours. Attached is the booking confirmation with us and the name of the tutor we have chosen for your daughter. Many thanks, Carol." Charlotte spoke, choking back tears almost. She threw the note back in the empty box and ran up to hug her parents, making them jump slightly.

     "It's not what I asked for but it's so much better. Thank you so much." Charlotte's dad smiled, ruffling Charlotte's hair and kissing the top of her head. He looked over at his wife and smiled, overwhelmed with how happy their daughter was.

     Charlotte stood back and smiled, before turning round and walking back to the table and grabbing the note again. She flipped the page and looked at the confirmation. It went into detail how often the lessons were—weekly. She was finally getting to play her own guitar on a weekly basis, not just one borrowed from the music department at school—her own guitar.

     "We also arranged the lessons every Sunday. That way you won't miss any school, especially now you're doing your finals. We also got in contact with the tutor you'll be getting and he said he's flexible, so if you're ever ill or you're at another event, he's willing to reschedule for another day with no problems. His profile is on their website if you want to look it up." Charlotte's mother spoke, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some bacon from the fridge and eggs from the countertop.

     "Can I look now? While you're making breakfast?" Charlotte gripped the note to her chest, a huge grin spread across her face, hoping to convince her mother with the cute factor. Her mother looked over and smiled, nodding her head upstairs, giving Charlotte the green light to go ahead. Charlotte grinned and ran upstairs to her room, grabbing her laptop and powering it on. It didn't take long for her to log in and search up the website. She scrolled down until she found the link for their tutors.

     And that's when she saw him. Brendon Urie. Aged 31. Proficient in Guitar and Piano. His picture showed him wearing a leather jacket, a tattered band tee showing underneath it. He also wore glasses and was clean shaven. There was no way Charlotte believed his age. He looked around 21, not 31.

     She didn't even hear her mother shout her down for breakfast until she walked in the room. Charlotte just kept looking at his picture. He was cute and there was no way she was ever going to be able to concentrate in lessons if he's the one teaching her.


End file.
